


birthday sex

by kwitegay (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, Harry in Panties, Humor, Lace Panties, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: "I'm gonna suck you off," He says, voice deep and rasping with desire, "Make you cum from that. Then, I'm gonna fuck you nice and slow like you always do for me. After that, when we're both recharged, which I know won't take long, I'm gonna ride you the way you like and make you know just how much I want you to feel good."-Or, it's Louis birthday and Harry wants him to feel good.





	birthday sex

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a bottom Harry Stan, but i really wanted to write something that focused on Louis and his pleasure and happiness. Both bottom in this xo

Louis Tomlinson can be described with many words, and no one knew this better than his husband Harry.

Harry himself would describe his lover as kind, thoughtful, witty, smart, and above all, he was selfless.

Especially in bed. He knew how to set every nerve in Harry's body on fire, treating him like a princess until he was crying out in pleasure and euphoria.

However, for Louis' 28th birthday, Harry wanted to try and give him the love and attention he always got from the other.

The world had taken "we kinda share that really" for what it was, and it was true, they switched up who topped pretty often and tried a lot of new things, however, Louis was almost always the person leading the encounters.

Whether it was fucking Harry hard into the table or riding him into the mattress, he did the work because he loved to make the younger unwind at his fingertips.

Not today though. Harry had planned to combine all Louis favorite things- Harry in lace, candles, etc, but making sure Louis got a taste of the love and care he'd always given to him.

Louis was due home any moment. Vanilla candles were lit on their bedside tables, the blankets fresh out of the dryer, and Harry looked at himself in the mirror.

Whether topping or not, Louis was an absolute sucker for Harry in lace, so he complied. Simple, pretty pink lace panties with nothing but a silk robe over it. Louis was going to go crazy.

He runs a finger through his now shoulder length hair, putting on a layer of chapstick and trying to fix himself up.

Years of being together and he still just wanted to impress him.

He hears the door open and stands at the bedroom door, clasping his hands in front of him and wiggling his toes nervously.

"I'm home love!" He hears Louis call, along with the sound of keys to a marble table and the rustling of clothing.

The second his husband turns into the hallway he sees Harry, and his jaw goes slack.

"Happy birthday, darling," Harry smiles, knowing the robe was one of Louis favorite clothing items as it exposed his chest tattoos and hugged the curves the older gushed over relentlessly.

"Baby," Louis chuckles, jacket and shoes already discarded as he walks over to his husband.

Normally he welcomes him home with gentle kisses, but as Louis kisses him now, Harry can almost taste the lust.

"Wait," Harry whispers, softly putting a hand on the others chest, "I have plans."

"Oh?" Louis laughs as Harry pulls him into the bedroom, marvelling at the candles and the soft amber lighting illuminting the room.

"It's your twenty eighth birthday and you know that's our number, and god Louis I'm gonna show you how much I love you."

Louis smiles, kissing Harry gently and curling his fingers around the collar of his robe, "What are your plans, baby?"

"I'm gonna suck you off," He says, voice deep and rasping with desire, "Make you cum from that. Then, I'm gonna fuck you nice and slow like you always do for me. After that, when we're both recharged, which I know won't take long, I'm gonna ride you the way you like and make you know just how much I want you to feel good."

Louis' eyes are dark as he nods, stepping closer so their bodies are inches apart and whispers, "Happy birthday to me indeed."

Harry chuckles, untying his robe and discarding it, hearing Louis almost growl at the sight of his lover in lace.

"Thought you'd like it," Harry smiles, allowing Louis to grab him.

The shorters hands are on his hips, fingertips under the fabric of his panties and they're kissing. It's slow and raw and Harry feels himself grow hard, cock pressed against the lace of his underwear.

Louis pulls away, "You're gonna suck me off, hm?" He says, tracing circles on his husband's hips.

Harry smiles, pushing Louis onto the bed.

"Oh! Warm.." Louis comments, leaning up to strip his shirt off and look at Harry with anticipation.

Harry nods, "Thought you'd like that too, straight from the dryer," He hooks his fingers in Louis' sweatpants, pulling down and off.

No pants. Just the way Harry liked.

Louis' already got a semi, which turns into a full hard on as Harry starts stroking his cock, kneeling between his legs and licking a confident stripe on the base.

Louis sighs, running a hand through Harry's hair, "You're gonna go painfully slow aren't you?"

Harry looks at him through his eyelashes, trying not to smirk as he strokes him slowly, flicking his tongue across the head of his cock.

He wraps his lips around the tip, sucking as he moves down slowly. Louis let's out a satisfied moan as Harry takes him in.

Perfect, Harry thinks, he's not holding back his noises.

Harry was built for blowjobs, he know this. His lips and tongue were made for sucking cock, paired with not having a gag reflex made Louis very lucky.

He starts to bob his head, albeit still slowly. Louis settles his hand in his lovers hair, leaning full back to just enjoy the feeling of warmth.

Harry sucked him off often, to say the least, sometimes he'd wake up and his cock would already be half hard in his boyfriend's mouth.

It was a schedule they both were happy with, but both being very generous to one another left them almost fighting for who would pamper and coddle the other.

Louis won most of the time. Harry was weak to his charm.

Today, though, Harry wasn't going to give in. Today was all about Louis, and his pleasure.

Harry takes him until his nose is pressed against Louis' tummy, times like this Harry is so thankful he was blessed without a gag reflex.

Louis let's out a string of curse words, thrusting up into his mouth, in and out as Harry held his head. Louis cums down Harry's and the younger swallows, pulling off to lick his lips.

"Fuck," Louis chuckles, "That could've been the present alone."

"Are you suggesting you don't want me to do the other things I said?" Harry smirks, tracing hearts on Louis' thigh.

"Absolutely that's not what I said," he laughs, "I'm looking forward to more orgasms."

Harry grins, crawling over Louis and holding himself just inches hovering above him. He presses a kiss to the birthday boys lips, pressing his tongue to the others to let him taste himself.

Louis stretches his hands over his back, wanting to be as close to the other as possible. Skin to skin contact grounds him in a way.

"Hey, let me-" Louis starts, hand cupping Harry's cock through the fabric of the panties.

"Nuh-uh," Harry chastises, pushing his hand away. "This is about you."

Louis sighs, repositioning his hand so caress Harry's cheek, thumb brushing against his dimple.

"I can't even jerk you off?" He asks, and Harry pressed a chaste kiss to his nose.

"How about I start preparing you? Bet it won't take you long to get hard again with my fingers in you."

Louis bites his lip. 'Dominant' Harry was rare and even though his personality was flamboyant he was the one wearing lace, Louis has to remember that feminine doesn't equal only bottoms.

"Sure."

Harry smiles, shuffling to grab lube from Louis' side of the bed table. He feels Louis watch him as he sits up, straddling the man's lower thighs.

He coats his fingers, having to situate himself between Louis' legs to have access.

Louis' ass was something that he should appreciate more, Harry thinks. Hell, the fans couldn't go an hour without reminding Louis that his bum is famous.

The first finger is easy, it always is. But today, the second one makes Louis shift in discomfort.

"I'll go slowly, Lou, god knows the last time you've bottomed."

"Three months ago," Louis thinks aloud and Harry frowns.

"Really slow then."

So he does, he slowly works his fingers in and out, stretching and curling to try and make Louis comfortable again.

It doesn't take too long until Louis' cock is laying hard against his torso, eyes closed and fingers pressed into the mattress.

God, Harry is so in love. Normally the sight of Louis sweating and panting is over him, but today he can see his husband spread under him. He looks beautiful.

"You're beautiful," Harry mumbles, crooking his fingers upwards.

Louis moans, looking at Harry with glazed eyes, "You're cheesy," he retorts.

"I coulda told you that," he says, and after a few more thrusts of his fingers he speaks again, "You feel ready?"

"Yeah, yeah go ahead."

Harry uses a generous amount on lube on his cock- they got tested every three months and only were with each other, they typically didn't like condoms.

He kisses Louis all over his face, "I love you so much," he mumbles as he slowly pushes his cock into his husband.

"I love you," Louis breathes, arms wrapping around the others neck to get a better angle.

Harry's thrusts are almost painfully slow, more like rolls of the hips, but with every one Louis gasps or let's out a groan worthy of porn.

"You're so fucking hot," Harry mumbles, letting out a few noises of his own as he feels Louis push back into him.

"C'mon baby, faster," Louis urges.

Harry wanted to go slow, make his orgasm drawn out, but he supposed that he still has another part of the plan to go.

"Lou, fuck," Harry gasps, resting his forehead against the others as he quickens his pace.

It's like a symphony, the way they just enjoy being against each other and Harry almost regrets not cumming earlier because he was already too close.

Louis kisses him, then moving so he can push against Harry and kiss his neck, sucking a mark as his fingernails dig into his shoulders.

Harry moans, the biting and clawing sending his senses overboard.

"I'm sorry," Harry blushes, and Louis laughs.

"Don't apologize for cumming, dipshit. I'm honored, actually, that my ass was just too good," he jokes.

"I wanted to fuck you until you came though, then ride you."

Louis keens as Harry pulls out of him, pushing himself to sit up.

"You already made me cum, babe, and I do feel thoroughly fucked."

Harry thinks for a moment, smiling widely after a few seconds. "I know. Switch places with me."

When Harry's laying down and Louis sitting before him, the younger smiles almost devilishly.

"I'm gonna put on a show for you," he says, "I know you like them despite me feeling like a pornstar or something. All have to do is make sure you stay hard, and then I'll ride you as the finale."

Louis agrees, almost nervous for the other boys plan.

Harry puts his pointer and middle finger in his mouth, making eye contact with Louis as he swirls his tongue around his fingers.

Louis has to bite back a groan, knowing exactly what Harry was going to do and being fully aware that he was gonna have to try not to cum just watching.

Harry takes his fingers out of his mouth, a string of spit linking them with his tongue until it breaks.

He starts to finger himself, head tossed back exposing the lovebite Louis had given him and showing all his tattoos and body in full display.

The lace panties stay around his thighs as he releases small moans, "Mng- Louis.."

The older bites his lip so hard it hurts. He doesn't want to blink and miss a movement.

He always asked Harry to put shows like this on for him, but the latter a majority of a time felt silly or nervous under the others gaze.

Today, though, Harry looked comfortable in his skin, and Louis felt it all in his cock.

"Fuck, Haz, you're gonna kill me."

Harry chuckles, breath heavy as he starts to ride his fingers.

It takes every bit of will power inside Louis' body to not wrap a hands around his cock and jack off to the sight.

"God, Haz, you need to ride me now," He says, pupils blown as he looks at the other.

Harry thinks for a second, "Okay, yeah, sounds good," he slips the underwear off from his legs and moves to let Louis lay down.

"Get comfy, baby," Harry instructs, rubbing gently at his thighs.

Louis puts a pillow under his head and tries to adjust in a way that's stable yet comfy, "Ready. C'mere beautiful."

Harry straddles him, leaning down to kiss him. A curtain of Harry's hair brushing Louis' cheek.

The younger touches him all over, his chest, his hips, his tummy, his biceps, brushing over him with his warm fingertips.

"Beautiful beautiful beautiful," Harry mumbles against his lips, hands stilling at the curve of his waist, "Everything about you is beautiful."

He can almost feel Louis blush. No matter how manly and assertive and confident Louis is, he still melts when his model esque boyfriend calls him pretty.

"I love you so much Haz," Louis starts, brushing his lips across Harry's cheek, "But I swear to God if you don't get on my dick right now-"

Harry let's out an almost cackle of a laugh, slumping his head against Louis' shoulder. That. That is what made Harry fall for him. Even during sex he was no less than the most charismatic and funny person he knows.

"Horny bastard," Harry teases, leaning up a little bit to look at him with a smile.

"Hey, it's me birthday!"

Harry smiles, kissing his forehead and moving back.

It takes him a moment but soon enough he'd sinking onto Louis cock, releasing a moan from the back of his throat.

"You fill me up so nice, Louis, god where would I be without the feeling of you inside me?" Harry says, knowing well how praise gets Louis riled up.

Louis almost sighs at the feeling of warmth around him once again, hands settling on the bend of Harry's lovehandles.

"God, fuck," Louis laments, pushing his hips up.

They move in perfect synchronicity, the only sounds being their noises of pleasure and the skin on skin contact.

"So perfect," Harry mutters, "Gonna ride you more often, just so you know I care."

Louis' eyes are closed and his mouth is open and his short nails are sunk into Harry's hips and every sensation, every noise, every roll of the hips feels just so perfect and so special.

He didn't want to cum yet but he'd already came once and he's been fucked without cumming since and he feels on edge.

"C'mon, my prince, cum again, it's your birthday," Harry coos, kissing him with a few more rises and falls.

Louis let's go, cursing and moaning Harry's name and his mind goes numb for a moment. Everything feels so good.

He doesn't even notice that Harry has left and returned with a wet paper towel, wiping off Louis' chest. Ah, good, he came too. 

Harry brushes the hair off of Louis forehead, "Happy birthday."

Louis smiles, opening his arms widely.

The taller lays down, head against Louis' chest and sighing as he feels hands thread gently through his hair.

"Thank you for the gifts, love."

Harry smiles to himself, "Just wanted to treat you, make you understand that you don't always have to do all the work."

Louis almost huffs, "I appreciate it, trust me. Although after we nap- because that's what we're about to do- after we nap I might have to fuck you like usual, hand in your hair over the dresser. Sound good?"

Harry flicks Louis in the stomach, "Shut up, idiot. And yeah that can be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave kudos and or comments if you liked because I love feedback


End file.
